lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Non a Portland
è il settimo episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 56esimo dell'intera serie. Mentre Jack ha il destino di Ben nelle sue mani, Kate e Sawyer aiutano Alex in cambio di una barca. Juliet, invece, prenderà una decisione che potrebbe mettere in serio pericolo se stessa e la sua gente. Trama Flashback ]] Juliet siede sulla spiaggia guardando il sole che tramonta nell'oceano e piangendo. Poi la donna si alza, entra in un edificio e percorre un corridoio osservando dubbiosa un astuccio di cuoio che tiene in mano. D’un tratto da una porta esce Ethan che saluta cordialmente la donna. Juliet entra in una stanza illuminata da una luce soffusa e si siede accanto ad un letto dove una donna sta dormendo. Juliet apre l’astuccio ed estrae un kit medico per le iniezioni che contiene anche un liquido denominato A4993-E3. In quel momento la giovane donna si sveglia. Juliet si prepara ad iniettare il liquido nel corpo della donna e la rassicura dicendole che le sta riservando quel trattamento non perché sia un dottore ma perché lei è sua sorella. Dopo aver eseguito l'iniezione alla sorella, Rachel, Juliet si alza e va alla finestra dove tira le tende e mostra la città di Miami sullo sfondo. Più tardi, fuori dall’orario di lavoro, Juliet si reca al Laboratorio di Ricerche dell'Università Medica in Central Miami ed usa un tesserino magnetico per accedere all’edificio. Mentre cammina per i corridoi la donna riceve una telefonata: si tratta di Diana, una segretaria della Mittelos Bioscience, che le vuole confermare il suo appuntamento per domani con il Dr. Richard Alpert per un colloquio di lavoro. Juliet ringrazia. All'interno di un laboratorio Juliet prende diverse bottigliette del medicinale che poco prima ha iniettato alla sorella: d’un tratto la donna sente arrivare qualcuno e si nasconde dietro un banco. Un uomo ed una donna entrano nel laboratorio per appartarsi e cominciano a scambiarsi effusioni. D’un tratto il cellulare di Juliet riprende a suonare e la donna è costretta ad uscire allo scoperto. L'uomo, riconoscendola, le chiede cosa lei faccia nel laboratorio a quell’ora e presenta Juliet all’altra donna, Sherry, come la sua ex moglie. Juliet, in evidente imbarazzo, si incammina verso l’uscita della stanza. Il suo ex marito, Edmund, le chiede di spegnere le luci mentre esce. osserva la radiografia]] Il giorno seguente Juliet è al lavoro nel laboratorio: Sherry la raggiunge e le comunica che Edmund la vuole vedere subito nel suo ufficio. Quando Juliet si stupisce che la donna lavori nel laboratorio lei le spiega che è la nuova assistente. Juliet raggiunge Edmund nel suo ufficio: l’uomo le confessa di aver capito su cosa lei stia svolgendo le sue ricerche e le chiede di entrare con lei in quell’affare. L’uomo dimostra di sapere più di quanto Juliet potesse immaginare e glielo dimostra affermando che sa anche che lei sta facendo dei test su sua sorella per vedere se quello che ha scoperto funzionerà. Siccome però la sua scoperta potrebbe essere invisa ed ostacolata da molti Edmund offre a Juliet la sua esperienza e reputazione per appoggiarla: la scoperta che lei potrebbe aver fatto, infatti, potrebbe rivoluzionare il campo medico e renderli ricchi. Più tardi Juliet è all'incontro con il Dr. Richard Alpert per la Mittelos Bioscience: l’uomo le sta mostrando i vantaggi di trasferirsi a Portland, nell’Oregon, luogo ove la Mittelos Bioscience ha la sede principale e dove lui la vorrebbe come capo di un dipartimento di ricerca. Juliet chiede ad Alpert perché lui sia tanto interessato a lei: l’uomo le risponde che è a conoscenza del suo lavoro e sa che lei è riuscita a far ingravidare un topolino maschio. Lei è una persona davvero speciale e loro la vogliono alla Mittelos Bioscience. L’uomo poi mostra a Juliet l'ecografia di un utero e le chiede cosa lei ne pensi. Juliet afferma senza esitazioni che si tratta di un utero femminile che appartiene ad una donna di circa 70 anni. Il Dr. Alpert la informa invece che la donna ha 26 anni ed aggiunge che se lei deciderà di lavorare con loro avrà a disposizione fondi e strumenti illimitati per studiare quel caso. A quel punto Juliet scoppia in lacrime e confessa che l'ex-marito non la lascerà mai andare con loro: l’unica eventualità che potrebbe farla accettare sarebbe che un autobus investisse suo marito. Stupita dalle sue stesse parole Juliet abbandona in fretta la stanza, in lacrime, affermando che lei non è affatto speciale come loro credono. poco prima dell’incidente]] Tornata a casa Juliet racconta tristemente a Rachel del suo colloquio e del suo rifiuto. Rachel, al colmo della gioia, dice a Juliet che lei non ha fallito perché ha appena fatto il test di gravidanza ed esso è risultato positivo: è incinta. Le due sorelle, commosse, piangendo dalla gioia e si abbracciano: Rachel afferma che ora lei dovrà solo guarire per poter vedere suo figlio o sua figlia arrivare all’università. La donna consiglia alla sorella di affrontare l’ex marito e liberarsi di lui. Juliet si precipita fuori dal laboratorio ed incontra Edmund che sta uscendo e sta parlando al cellulare con sua madre. Juliet comunica all’ex marito che Rachel è rimasta incinta e che quindi i suoi studi hanno avuto successo. Quando Edmund le chiede di poter vedere i suoi appunti e le propone di pubblicare le sue scoperte Juliet si dimostra contrariata ed afferma di non aver intenzione di rendere pubblici i risultati relativi alla sorella. I due cominciano a discutere ed Edmund scende dal marciapiede: impegnato a discutere con Juliet l’uomo non vede un autobus sopraggiungere e viene violentemente investito morendo sul colpo. Juliet, sconvolta, osserva la scena immobile. si presenta a Juliet]] Più tardi Juliet si trova all'obitorio per identificare il corpo dell'ex-marito e per firmare alcuni documenti. Lasciata sola dal medico la donna inizia a piangere ma viene interrotta dall'arrivo di Ethan e del Dr. Alpert che le porgono le condoglianze. Sorpresa dall’arrivo dei due uomini Juliet si ricorda che, durante il suo colloquio di alcuni giorni prima, lei aveva detto che l'unica possibilità per cui avrebbe lavorato con loro era che il marito venisse investito da un'autobus. Alpert glissa sulla faccenda e conforta Juliet dicendole che si è trattato solo di un tragico incidente. L’uomo le propone di nuovo di unirsi a loro nella ricerca e le confessa di sapere l'esito sulla cura della sorella: quando la Mittelos decide di assumere qualcuno indaga a fondo sulla persona. Juliet domanda se Rachel potrebbe venire con lei a Portland ma Alpert le spiega che sarebbe molto difficile per lei ricevere le cure adeguate in quanto la sede della Mittelos non si trova propriamente a Portland. Sull'isola dell’Idra e Sawyer fuggono dalle gabbie]] Nella sala operatoria dell'Idra Juliet osserva Jack usare il walkie-talkie per parlare con Kate: l’uomo dice a Kate di lasciare l'isola con Sawyer e di richiamrlo quando saranno al sicuro raccontandogli la storia che lui le raccontò il giorno dello schianto. Approfittando del fatto che le guardie sono distratte ed allibite da quello che sta succedendo Kate e Sawyer si liberano di loro e riescono a fuggire: Saywer infierisce violentemente su Pickett e lo scaglia violentemente contro il pulsante del marchingegno del cibo per gli orsi finchè l’uomo non viene colpito da una forte scarica elettrica e cade a terra privo di sensi. Poi Sawyer chiude la gabbia lasciando all’interno i loro guardiani. Nella sala operatoria, intanto, Juliet afferma che Jack sta bluffando ed ordina a Ivan di raggiungere Pickett e di ricatturare Kate e Sawyer ed eventualmente di ucciderli. Juliet rivela a Jack che i suoi amici non possono tornare al loro campo perchè in questo momento loro si trovano su un’isola diversa da quella su cui hanno fatto naufragio. Jack, amareggiato e deluso, rivela allora a Tom che è stata proprio Juliet a chiedergli di uccidere Ben fingendo un incidente sul tavolo operatorio. Juliet nega risolutamente ed i due litigano ad alta voce. Tom, spazientito, ordina a Juliet di lasciare la stanza: la donna, prima di uscire, gli dice di non credere a nulla di quello che Jack gli dirà. , Kate ed Alex entrano nel nascondiglio segreto]] Nel frattempo Ivan arriva alla gabbia in cui erano rinchiusi Kate e Sawyer e Pickett gli ordina di aprire immediatamente la gabbia e di liberarli. Kate e Sawyer intanto raggiungono la spiaggia e, non trovando un’imbarcazione che consenta loro di lasciare l’isola, chiamano Jack con il walkie-talkie dicendogli che necessitano di una barca. In quel momento un proiettile sparato da Pickett, Jason e da altre guardie distrugge la ricetrasmittente. Sawyer e Kate fuggono nuovamente dentro la giungla e poco dopo Sawyer finisce le munizioni: quando uno degli uomini prende Kate sotto tiro improvvisamente viene colpito e messo ko da una pietra lanciata da Alex, comparsa all’improvviso fra gli alberi. La ragazza grida a Kate ed a Sawyer di seguirla e mostra loro una buca nascosta coperta da erba e frasche: i tre si buttano all’interno della buca e la chiudono alle loro spalle. I loro inseguitori, incapaci di scorgerli, si allontanano nella foresta. parla a Jack dopo essersi svegliato]] Nella sala operatoria, intanto, Tom chiede a Jack se Juliet gli abbia veramente chiesto di uccidere Ben: l’uomo risponde affermativamente. In quel momento Ben si risveglia e chiede a Tom di portargli Juliet perchè vuole parlarle. Tom esce dalla stanza e trova Juliet: l’uomo le dice che Ben vuole vederla e lei, dopo un attimo di perplessità, rientra nell’edificio. Intanto Kate, Sawyer ed Alex escono dal nascondiglio: la ragazza offre ai due la sua barca dicendo che potranno usarla per fuggire dall’isola a patto che loro la aiutino a liberare il suo ragazzo, Karl, tenuto prigioniero da qualche parte nell'Isola. Sawyer, riconoscendo il ragazzo che aveva tentato di farlo fuggire, accetta. Nel frattempo nella sala operatoria Ben dice a Jack che si è già svegliato da qualche minuto ed ha sentito quello che è successo. Quando Juliet entra nella stanza Ben chiede di poterle parlare in privato. Jack si oppone a questa scelta ma Ben gli dice che gli restano pochi minuti da vivere: controvoglia Jack lascia la stanza e, assieme a Tom sale nella camera di osservazione sopra la sala operatoria. Gli spessi vetri della finestra non gli consentono di udire quello che i due sotto di lui stanno dicendosi ma alla fine Jack vede Juliet, pensierosa, prendersi la testa fra le mani ed abbandonare la stanza. Quando la raggiunge Juliet gli chiede di rientrare nella sala operatoria e di concludere l’operazione: in cambio lei farà in modo che i suoi amici riescano a scappare dall’isola. prigioniero nella Stanza 23]] Juliet raggiunge la camera con i monitor ed osserva con attenzione gli schermi: la donna nota Alex condurre Sawyer e Kate in una certa zona della foresta che sembra riconoscere. Arrivati di fronte ad un enorme edificio con il simbolo dell’Idra sulla porta Alex afferma che Karl deve essere prigioniero al suo interno: di fronte alla porta un ragazzo di nome Aldo sta montando la guardia leggendo il libro di Stephen Hawking "A Brief History of Time". Alex, fingendo di aver catturato Kate e Sawyer, si avvicina al ragazzo e gli intima di aprire la porta affermando di aver appena catturato i due fuggiaschi. Quando Aldo sembra non crederle la ragazza gli dice di chiamare Ben, suo padre, per avere conferma di quello che lei dice. Aldo afferra allora un walkie talkie e chiama Pickett chiedendogli di farlo parlare con Ben. Approfittando di quell’attimo di distrazione Sawyer colpisce e disarma Aldo mentre Kate distrugge la radio mentre la voce di Pickett grida ad Aldo di non fidarsi di Kate e Sawyer. Alex chiede ad Aldo di Karl e solo quando Kate minaccia di sparargli alla gamba questi le dice che Karl si trova nella stanza 23, in fondo a destra. I tre entrano nell’edificio e trovano la porta della cella in cui è tenuto Karl. Aperta la porta Kate, Sawyer ed Alex vedono il ragazzo legato ad una sedia, in uno stato di semi-incoscenza, nutrito tramite flebo e con addosso degli strani occhiali muniti di LED luminosi, costretto a guardare uno strano video pieno di immagini multiformi, scritte e suoni contorti. Per un attimo anche Sawyer rimane incantato al video ma quando Kate gli chiede di aiutarle a liberare il ragazzo Sawyer si riprende e si carica Karl sulle spalle, portandolo fuori. Poco dopo Pickett e gli Altri raggiungono la prigione e fanno rinvenire Aldo. In quel momento sopraggiunge Juliet: la donna li informa che Ben si è risvegliato ed ha ordinato loro di lasciar fuggire Kate e Sawyer: in cambio Jack concluderà l’operazione e lo salverà. Pickett non è affatto convinto dalle parole della donna ed è anzi sicuro che Ben preferirebbe morire piuttosto che lasciar fuggire i prigionieri. Detto questo l’uomo di avvia nella foresta all’inseguimento. ucciso da Juliet a colpi di pistola]] In sala operatoria, intanto, Jack comincia a concludere l’intervento: Tom, terrorizzato dalla vista del sangue, lo osserva da lontano. Improvvisamente Jack recide inavvertitamente una vena nella schiena di Ben: spaventato Jack chiede a Tom di dargli una mano con l’intervento e di vincere la sua paura altrimenti Ben morirà: l’uomo, pur se lottando contro se stesso, ubbidisce. Nel frattempo Kate, Sawyer, Karl ed Alex arrivano alla spiaggia dove la ragazza ha una canoa nascosta: Sawyer, spingendo la barca in acqua, ironizza con Alex sul fatto che lei sia la figlia del capo. Karl viene caricato sulla canoa: d’un tratto il ragazzo rinviene e sussurra una parola: Sawyer, avvicinatosi, riesce a distinguere il nome Pickett. Voltandosi l’uomo vede Pickett, poco lontano sulla spiaggia, che punta contro di loro una pistola. Appena prima di poter premere il grilletto, però, una voce femminile chiama Pickett per nome e poi fa fuoco su di lui, uccidendolo sul colpo: Juliet, con una pistola in pugno, esce dagli alberi. La donna consiglia ai fuggiaschi di scappare. Alex dovrà invece restare sull’Isola dell’Idra perchè solo in quel caso Ben, quando si sveglierà dopo l’operazione, lascerà viver Karl. La ragazza accetta il compromesso e saluta teneramente Karl. Juliet offre poi a Kate il suo walkie-talkie in modo che la ragazza possa chiamare Jack, come d‘accordo. Il dottore, in piena operazione, chiede a Tom di reggergli la ricetrasmittente e si fa raccontare da Kate la storia che lui le aveva raccontato quando lei gli stava mettendo i punti sulla schiena, appena dopo l’incidente. Kate racconta a Jack l’episodio e sottolinea come lui fosse riuscito a mantenere la calma ed a salvare la vita di una donna a cui aveva inavvertitamente reciso un’arteria durante un’operazione. Nel frattempo Jack, rinfrancato da quel racconto, riesce a sistemare l’emorragia di Ben e conclude l’operazione. L’uomo fa inoltre promettere a Kate di non tornare mai indietro per cercarlo: quando la ragazza, commossa, comincia a protestare Jack chiede a Tom di spegnere il walkie-talkie. , Sawyer e Karl lasciano l’isola dell’Idra]] Riluttanti ma vivi Sawyer, Karl e Kate salgono sulla canoa di Alex e, sotto lo sguardo attento di Juliet e della stessa Alex, spingono la canoa in acqua e cominciano a remare verso l’altra isola. Più tardi Juliet fa ritorno alla Stazione Idra ed incontra Jack: l’uomo le comunica che l'operazione è andata a buon fine e che Ben è salvo. L’uomo le chiede cosa ora sarà di lui: Juliet risponde che sarà riportato nella sua cella fino a che non avranno deciso del suo futuro. Jack, incalzante, però vuole sapere cosa le abbia detto Ben per convincerla a salvare la sua vita e quella dei suoi amici: Juliet, colta da una profonda tristezza confessa a Jack di essere sull'isola da 3 anni, 2 mesi e 28 giorni: Ben le ha promesso che se lei lo avesse lasciato vivere ed avesse collaborato per salvare i compagni di Jack lui l’avrebbe lasciata tornare a casa. Curiosità Generale * La medicina che Juliet testa su sua sorella ha un'etichetta con scritto "ESEMPIO DI PROVA A4993-E3". * Nella stanza di Rachel, la base della lampada sul comodino è ottagonale con il simbolo dello Yin e Yang. Ricorda il logo del Dharma e delle varie stazioni. * Quando Juliet apre le tendine a Miami, si vede volare un aereo della compagnia Oceanic Airlines. * Il test di gravidanza di Rachel è prodotto dalle industrie Widmore. * Sul tavolo accanto al kit di gravidanza di Rachel c'è una copia di Modelli di Vetro Trimestrali, 1998 Vol. 14, No. 1 Spring-Magazine. * Juliet dice di essere sull'isola da 3 anni, 2 mesi, e 28 giorni, il che renderebbe la sua data di arrivo sull'isola il 5 Settembre 2001. Questa data è antecedente di qualche mese rispetto all'arrivo di Desmond. * Nell'ufficio di Edmund Burke si può vedere un trofeo a forma di barca a vela. * L'autobus che investe Edmund può essere visto pochi secondi prima che lo investa, fermo alla fermata dell'autobus che si trova alla sua sinistra mentre lo stesso Edmund cammina fuori dall'edificio. **L'autobus ha la pubblicità delle barrette di cioccolato Apollo. Note di Produzione * Questo è il primo episodio, dalla sua introduzione, in cui Paulo non compare. * Questo è il primo episodio in cui il protagonista è uno degli Altri. Il precedente episodio "Storia di due città" incentrato su Jack caratterizza il flashback di Juliet. * Questo è il primo episodio in cui compare la guest star Nestor Carbonell che interpreta Richard Alpert. *Questo è il primo episodio della serie in cui non compaiono scene ambientate sull'isola principale. L'unico altro episodio sarà "E vissero felici e contenti". Errori * Kate e Sawyer lasciano le gabbie e Kate chiude la gabbia. Tuttavia nell'episodio precedente "Lo voglio", si vede che Kate aveva rotto il lucchetto per entrare nella gabbia di Sawyer. * Contrariamente alla scena d'apertura del flashback di Juliet, non sono presenti spiagge sabbiose di fronte a quella parte di Miami vista dalla camera di Rachel. Un aereo non sarebbe potuto volare così in basso in quella parte del centro di Miami. * Nel flashback di Juliett, diversi anni prima del 2006, porta una borsetta dalla collezione J. Crew del 2006 . Questa borsa appare anche nell'episodio "Una di noi". * Dopo l'operazione di Ben, il suo polso udibile sembra normale, ma il monitor mostra che è al di sopra del normale a circa 180 + BPM. * Quando Juliet sta parlando con Edmund poco prima di essere investito dall'autobus, si possono notare delle montagne sullo sfondo anche se non sono presenti a Miami. * L'episodio prende alcune licenze artistiche significative riguardo all'operazione chirurgica di Ben: *# Per diagnosticare un tumore spinale è necessaria una TAC od una risonanza magnetica, non una radiografia. Ed anche se avesse voluto utilizzare una radiografia, sarebbero stati necessari 2 punti di vista: una proiezione anteroposteriore ed una proiezione laterale (Jack ha consultato solamente quella anteroposteriore). *# Quando Ben è sul tavolo operatorio, viene anestetizzato da Jack, che gli chiede di contare alla rovescia da 20. Ben non viene intubato. Senza intubazione, Jack non sarebbe in grado di monitorare le funzioni respiratorie di base, come l'accumulo di CO2, e non avrebbe alcun metodo per garantire la sedazione prolungata (gli agenti gassosi sono utilizzati continuamente tramite le vie aeree sicure). Inoltre, Ben non sarebbe in grado di respirare,visto che il rilassamento muscolare avrebbe fermato il diaframma. Per sopravvivere all'ambulatorio, avrebbe dovuto avere una sorta di ventilazione controllata positiva. *# La piccola incisione nel rene non avrebbe l'effetto che Jack ha dichiarato. *# Il limite di una ora è fittizio. Il rene ha recettori e meccanismi nervosi per rilevare e controllare la pressione arteriosa, ma fare una piccola incisione nella corteccia del rene non avrebbe dato alcuna risposta nella pressione sanguigna. Questo potrebbe essere stato un bluff da parte di Jack; nessun altro alla stazione avrebbe conosciuto meglio l'argomento. *# Non c'era abbastanza perdita di sangue per influenzare la pressione sanguigna. Gli esseri umani possono perdere fino a 15% del volume di sangue (circa 750 ml in un uomo di 70 kg) prima che la pressione sanguigna cominci a scendere. La pressione sanguigna normale è 120/80. Ma nell'episodio, la pressione sanguigna sistolica di Ben scende a 60, che gli sarebbe quasi fatale. Stanza 23 * Karl è sottoposto a un qualche tipo di condizionamento psicologico nella stanza 23. * Si possono vedere delle immagini di Alvar Hanso e di Gerald DeGroot. * Viene mostrata una moneta del 1921 degli Stati Uniti, con il vecchio motto statunitense E pluribus unum (da molti, uno). Nel 1956 venne cambiato in In God we trust. Questa moneta è mostrata sullo schermo con le parole sovrapposte Everything Changes. * Quando la scena viene riprodotta al contrario, può essere ascoltata la voce di una donna chiaramente tra le immagini lampeggianti e i suoni che si ripetono che dice only fools are enslaved by time and space. * Molte immagini mostrano primissimi piani di occhi di donne, bambole e pesci. * Ci sono primi piani di un tavolo da picnic e di altalene, entrambi presenti nell'episodio "L'inizio della fine" durante il flashforward di Hurley. * Tra i messaggi mostrati, possiamo leggere We are the causes of our own suffering e God loves you as He loved Jacob. Tematiche ricorrenti * Juliet lavora nel laboratorio di ricerca A-4. (Numeri) * Karl è tenuto nella Stanza 23. (Numeri) (Isolamento) * Sawyer e Kate rinchiudono Pickett e Jason (Altri) in una delle gabbie. (Prigionia) * Ben chiede a Jack di concedergli tre minuti visto che gli manca poco da vivere. (Tempo) * Aldo sta leggendo Dal Big Bang ai buchi neri. Una breve storia del tempo. (Tempo) * Il Dr. Alpert chiede a Juliet di lavorare per lui per 6 mesi. (Tempo) * Karl ed Alex vengono separati forzatamente. (Relazioni) * Alex finge di aver catturato Kate e Sawyer per trovare Karl. (Truffe e inganni) * Juliet dice di essere sull'isola da 3 anni, 2 mesi, e 28 giorni. (Tempo) * Juliet dice impulsivamente che vorrebbe che Edmund venisse colpito da un autobus, cosa che succede di lì a poco. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) (Vita e morte) (Incidenti d'auto) * Mittelos è un'anagramma di lost time. (Tempo) * Danny Pickett viene ucciso da Juliet. (Vita e morte) * La ricerca di Juliet permette alla sorella di rimanere incinta, la donna di 26 anni è incinta, e Richard dice che Juliet ha fecondato con successo un topo di campagna maschile. (Gravidanze) * L'obiettivo principale della ricerca di Juliet consiste nel promuovere la gravidanza in condizioni avverse e nello studio delle anomalie prenatali. (Vita e morte) * Alex deve rimanere indietro, o suo padre (presumibilmente Ben) ucciderà Karl. (Problemi familiari) * Juliet inietta a Rachel 4 cl di un farmaco etichettato prova campione A4993-E3. (Numeri) * Il monitor del cuore di Ben mostra 108. (Numeri) * Alpert ammette che il luogo dove vuole portare Juliet non è Portland. (Truffe e inganni) * Nella stanza di Rachel, la base della lampada sul comodino è ottagonale con il simbolo dello Yin e Yang. (Bianco e nero) * Karl è costretto a guardare un filmato per il lavaggio del cervello nella stanza 23. (Psicologia) * Il filmato della stanza 23 contiene un'immagine che recita God loves you as He loved Jacob. (Religione) Riferimenti Culturali * Dal Big Bang ai buchi neri. Breve storia del tempo: Aldo sta leggendo questo libro di Stephen Hawking. Pubblicato in 1988, è un volume di riferimento nel mondo della scienza popolare che ricevette l'acclamazione in tutto il mondo. ** Verrà visto di nuovo nell'episodio "L'uomo di Tallahassee" nella libreria del soggiorno di Ben. ** Sia Steven che Eloise condividono lo stesso cognome. Eloise Hawking è a conoscenza del viaggio nel tempo e supervisiona la stazione Il Lampione. * Guerre stellari: nella versione originale Sawyer dice ad Aldo di essere caduto nella Wookiee Prisoner Gag. Si riferisce al trucco con il quale Luke Skywalker e Han Solo usano, fingndo, Chewbacca come loro prigioniero, al fine di entrare nella prigione della Morte Nera. ** Inoltre, quando Han e Luca usano questa gag per liberare la Principessa Leia, lei è tenuta prigioniera nel blocco di detenzione AA-23. * Arancia meccanica: l'allestimento della stanza 23 ricorda la tecnica Ludovico di questo film del 1971 di Stanley Kubrick. * Edmund Burke: era uno statista irlandese, autore, oratore e teorico politico. * Bibbia: ** Rachel viene curata per problemi di fertilità e condivide il suo nome con il personaggio biblico di Rachele che ha avuto anche lei problemi di fertilità (Genesi 30:1). Rachele era la moglie favorita di Giacobbe. ** Una delle immagini del filmato della stanza 23 recita God loves you as He loved Jacob. Quando questi fotogrammi compaiono sullo schermo, lo sfondo mostra una scala che può riferirsi alla storia biblica della scalinata di Giacobbe verso il cielo. * Yin e yang: il simbolo dello yin e dello yang è presente nell'appartamento di Juliet e Rachel. * Buddismo: ** Una delle immagini del filmato della stanza 23 mostra un Buddha in bianco e nero ** Una delle immagini del filmato della stanza 23 recita Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit, tratto dal libro buddista Dhammapada. Alcune delle altre frasi sembrano simili a precetti buddisti come le quattro nobili verità. * Carrie: questo romanzo del 1974 di Stephen King di cui Juliet ed il club del libro stavano parlando nell'episodio "Storia di due città", è presente sul comodino di Rachel. il libro parla di una ragazza che possiede dei poteri telecinetici segreti. * Sheena: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Alex Sheena. Questo personaggio dei fumetti è un'eroina tarzanide, in grado di comunicare con gli animali selvatici ed abile nel combattimento con i coltelli, lance, archi e armi di fortuna. * Ughetto cane perfetto: nella versione originale Sawyer si riferisce ad Alex col nome Underdog. Questi è il personaggio principale di una serie di cartoni animati per bambini. Il cucciolo carino poteva trasformarsi da un ragazzo lustrascarpe in un supereroe ogni volta che qualcuno era in difficoltà. La serie andò in onda dal 1964 al 1973. * Cheech & Chong: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Karl Cheech. Cheech Marin e Tommy Chong è un duo comico che ebbe un periodo di notorietà a cavallo tra gli anni settanta e gli anni ottanta per le loro stand-up comedy, una sorta di performance dal vivo in cui si interagisce con il pubblico, ambientata nell'epoca degli hippy e dell'amore libero, e della cultura della droga. ** Cheech Marin inoltre interpreta David Reyes in Lost. Tecniche di narrazione * Juliet dice impulsivamente che vorrebbe che Edmund venisse colpito da un autobus, cosa che succede di lì a poco. * Sia la sorella di Juliet che la ragazza di 26 anni sono incinte. * Juliet dice ad Alpert che qualunque cosa lui pensi di lei, non lo è. * Juliet dice ad Alpert di non essere una leader. Eppure, mentre è sull'isola della stazione Idra mostra le sue doti di leadership monitorando Kate, Sawyer e Alex per permettere a Kate e Sawyer di fuggire, anche prendendo la decisione di uccidere Pickett per garantire la loro sopravvivenza. * Quando Ben si sveglia, chiedendo di portargli Juliet, nel seguente flashback Sherry sembra accompagnarla. Analisi della storia * La rivalità tra Pickett e Sawyer si risolve con la morte del primo. * A Juliet viene offerta una posizione al comando di un gruppo di scienziati ma lei risponde di non essere una leader. * Kate e Sawyer riescono a fuggire dall'isola della stazione Idra. * Alex è disposta che Sawyer e Kate usino la sua barca in cambio del loro aiuto nella ricerca di Karl. * Pickett, Jason ed Ivan inseguono Kate e Sawyer ma non riescono a prenderli. * Juliett lavora per il suo ex marito. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Kate ripete la storia che Jack le ha detto il primo giorno dell'incidente. (Pilota, prima parte) * Tom Friendly dice che non possono portare Ben via dall'isola per essere operato da quando il cielo diventò viola. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Sawyer dice di conoscere già Karl. (Storia di due città) * Jack rivela il piano di Juliet per fargli uccidere Ben sul tavolo operatorio. (Il prezzo della vita) * Sawyer chiede a Kate se non gli avesse creduto quando le aveva detto di non essere sulla loro isola. (Lo voglio) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Richard Alpert dice a Juliet che sono molto meticolosi nel loro processo di reclutamento. Jack disse che era meticoloso nei suoi test sui pazienti, come fece Gabriela nella sua ricerca sul lavoro di Jack. (Linea di confine) * Jack dice a Juliet di avere tre minuti per parlare con Ben sul tavolo operatorio. Poco dopo uccide uno dei suoi stessi uomini. Questo parallelo richiama quando Ms. Klugh disse a Michael che aveva tre minuti per parlare con Walt, e poco dopo Michael uccise Ana Lucia e Libby. (Tre minuti) Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Juliet